Jirachi  Encyclopedic Entry
by Chosenoneknuckles
Summary: A scientific in-depth look at the Jirachi species I wrote many moons back...      Enjoy.


Jirachi (_septem adamas__ stella_)  
>Length: 1 (0.3 m)<br>Weight: 2.4 lb. (1 kg)  
>Sexual Maturity: Exact time is unknown, estimated at around 15-20 years<br>No. of Young: 1-2, almost always one

Gender Ratio: Unknown

Diet: Fruit, Nuts, Seeds, Eggs & Minerals from Ironic Ores/-Rocks  
>Lifespan: Unknown, although it's speculated to be around 100 years<p>

His Latin name translates to "Seven Steel Star". 

**OUTER DESCRIPTION**

Jirachi's are small and playful fairy pokemon that are a rarity in the wild alike the enigmatic Mew and the forest spirit Celebi. They have a small white spherical body; in comparison to the body the frailly arms are slightly larger and are complete with three pointed fingers.

Spreading from its back are what appear to be some kind of wings, but whilst they are flexiable its unlikely that they are responsible for actual flight. Numerous sources have always documented them as leviating, due to its psychic powers. They do however act as a cushion to Jirachi's in dangerous falls and can double as another pair of arms in which to grasp and touch things with.

A star-shaped "hat" adores its head and this has given the Jirachi, amongst other things, the nickname of the "star child." From the three protruding ends of its hat, blue paper-like tags hang down, and it has a mysterious closed line across its stomach. The flesh of Jirachi, as well as its hat, feels smooth-yet-hard, almost like metal. This thin hide can still protect the Jirachi from much that would do it harm, but its stomach is still vulerable, being very much open to any attack as it has little lining.

To complete itself, Jirachi has two small black spherical eyes with what looks like printed tears of green dripping slightly downwards from them. 

**INNER DESCRIPTION**

Being a Steel type, Jirachi fits into the three documented subgroups of the type (External, Internal and Both respectively); and this fairy's internal makeup is made up of an organic skeleton which is filled with a unique combination of metals.

Since the organic metal is located in Jirachi's skeleton instead of outside on their like Steelix , their bones are nearly indestructible, which allows for them and other similar pokemon types to take risks and use certain attacks that would otherwise destroy other Pokemon types bones and appendages.

Being one of the smallest pokemon, at least in the deemed "Legendary" bracket, Jirachi definitely lives up to the notion that Internal Steel types tend to be much smaller than External Steel types as the organic metal located in their skeleton allows them to be less heavy and thus their smaller size increases their manoeuvrability.

This all in turn allows them to make great use of their part Psychic typing; in being light (due to their pretty hollowed out body) and sleeked shape this only allows a lesser amount of psychotic energy to be spent on things such as levitation, which is why they can remain afloat for many a day without need for rest.

Whilst research into the enigmatic and powerful Psychic type is still underway, it is currently speculated that the brains of the specified species can allow the user to use a blend of small electric waves and very small (not even visible to the human eye) shaking motions in such doses that 'psychic vibrations' are created.

Being amongst the majority of smartest pokemon in the known world, it is completely plausible that their unique brain system can control and predict how to influence the very air around that being and in this the psychic vibrations can be amplified to any frequency and made to appear human like, and coherent sentences can be uttered.

This isn't to say that all Psychic powers are not supernatural in origin or just unexplainable to current Homo sapiens, this is only one of many theories at this stage.

One researcher who had the privilege in witnessing a Jirachi in the wild noted a peculiar observation using the specialised equipment they had with them at the time; this was that the core of Jirachi's body was of a much higher temperature than the outer body. Current speculation amounts this to a mere excess result of breaking down foods like in the human body and is Jirachi simply giving out energy.

Others accumulate it to an average burning star, giving more merit to this 'star child' nickname. Research into the varying degrees of this internal heating with outside factors is still underway among the wild Jirachi's. 

**HABITATS & LIFESTYLE**

With sightings of this pokemon being rare it is hard to be specifically concrete about the lifestyle these childlike pokemon lead but from the few documented sightings of the last century or so it seems that Jirachi seems to fit right at home alongside mother nature herself; recorded habitats so far include forests and dark caves. Being a Steel type it seems logical to assume that one would never find a wild Jirachi in the ocean or in hot places, due to the immobility and physical stress it'd have on its own body.

Documented sightings include: the Grand Canyon in the USA, the Boreal forests of Russia and the Ore Mountains of the Czech Republic.

90% of reported encounters have specified the species as being on its lonesome, which is an oddity in comparison to its childlike persona, in which one would deduce that it would love to surround itself with others of its kind; alike human children. Scientists have simply agreed that whilst the rest stay in the nearby 'nest' that one lone and therefore relatively safe from harm or been seen, Jirachi, goes out to supply the colony with food and to locate nearby watering holes.

Also most sightings have taken place at night suggesting that the species prefer the cool temperature that it brings, coupled with the correlated analysis of its current known habitats, its safe to say that they prefer cool and dry terrain, and furthermore that is vast and hard to explore by humans, in being forests, canyons and mountains.

Whilst no known successful capture of this species has been made to date, it is a large possibility that it would be a child as Jirachi's would be attracted to their abundance of energy and playfulness.

Jirachi have no known predators in the wild what with them being happy in solitude or with a small group but small impulses of psychotic energy can draw large pokemon such as Feraligatr, Houndoom and other psychic pokemon to the immediate area. No known casualties have been recorded in these encounters however. 

**FOOD & FEEDING**

Jirachi feed upon natural bearings in the wild, this includes such things as berries and other fruits, nuts and seeds of many kinds, to the rare egg for protein. All these are hoarded up in the colonies nest by one Jirachi whom is sent out to gather them and can allow them to 'hibernate' from the outside world for many a month.

This has labelled them as herbivores, as quick studies of their physical makeup show small teeth, with little extensions that could benefit killing for meat.

Also to keep up with their minerals and to keep their organic structure from wearing thin and proving destructible, the Jirachi feed on Ironic Ores & other rocks.

**BREEDING**

Jirachi's breeding rituals have never been observed, nor have their eggs. Coupled with their low population and childlike personas it is likely that takes a long time for Jirachi to reach their sexual maturity.

Documented as being childlike in their behaviour, and their innate feelings of joy around young children, it appears that like in humans that the Jirachi species procreate in the same similar time in their lifetime. This is to say that it takes at least 15-20 years for Jirachi young to mature and even start to think about the art of breeding!

With wild Jirachi sightings being quite rare it is a much unknown subject but from all current information it is safe to say that the mating rituals are a rare event. Whilst the usual sighting is coupled to only one, there have been cases of a couple of dozen Jirachi all in one place, most likely in prelude to any breeding.

Jirachi, according to their personality's most likely breed only once in their lifetime and produce only one egg; with two conceived at the absolute max. 

**FACTS & MYTHS**

Being nicknamed the "star child" due to being of a star like shape and being most of the time being commonly spotted on starry nights have linked Jirachi to being from outer space, in close regards to the Clefable, Lunatone and Solrock species have been for centuries.

_One ancient record from the extinct Mayan tribe described a group of five Jirachi spinning in a circle, in what they entailed to be some ritual, not unlike that of the unknown breeding ritual (if any). But what happened next surprised them all; the closed line on their chests opened and revealed a 'Third' eye and white beams of light pulsated from the heavens above, illuminating the area in light._

_The Jirachi's then still bathed in the light, continued to dance into the night before flying away and separating off from one another into the unknown._

This has further put the Jirachi's at a level comparable to being in tune with the cosmic makeup of the universe; with the third eye is comparable to the ancient myth of the 'all seeing eye'. This eye however appears to be a soft organic mass, highly unlike its internal metallic skeleton and is currently speculated to be alike that of a small compact prism.

This at an estimate would seem to take in light from the stars, moon and sun from outer space and reserve it internally within its core for specific bodily functions, like that of a constant heat regulator; which may solve the hot inner core mystery.

And with the Jirachi species being at low level, this energy intake seems to work at a similar, 'cosmic' level some fanatics say to how grass type pokemon intake nutrients from the sun. Records show that Jirachi sightings share a common correlation with the lunar calendar, in that they appear on starry nights. This beam of energy would act as a rechargeable battery and allow them to live for much longer periods of time, adding some weight to the century plus lifespan estimate.

The blue tags hanging from its forehead are compared to the Tanabata, the Japanese festival of stars, and are said to able to grant the user any wish uttered within the span of seven days. The number seven, being a particularly 'magical' based number. This of course is a mere child's fantasy and no such truth has been recorded of it.

Regardless of this, Jirachi gift charms and tags, as well as stuffed dolls from many amusement parks are a popular commodity, for children and the wishful alike.

Children make up around half of the documented sightings, and such reports confirm that Jirachi favour those young of heart and love to play with them, and of as such it is a rare thing for it to communicate to an adult, for many have lost such innocence.

Descriptions within these reports state that the Jirachi would follow the child everywhere, wanting to play with them for much of the day, only then going off to sleep for the reminder of it. The next morning the Jirachi had disappeared.

In the year 2005, a traveller uncovered what appears to be an abandoned Jirachi nest, with breakdown evidence of the area being high in metal, fruit and seeds. The most perplexing discovery was that of several purple cocoons, crystalline in structure with hardness comparable to steel. The local Pokemon Rangers & 4 pokemon professors were contacted and from their current analysis, these cocoons were indeed used for sleeping but are made of an unknown substance, one that illuminates with energy from time to time. This could be a connection to the energy that they get from the stars in recorded reports, which unusually appears to happen once every 1000 years…

The crystal cocoons have since unfortunately broke down into particles of some kind and scattered to the four winds.

All that can be said for sure is that the inner core of Jirachi and the third 'Doom's Eye', named after one of its signature attacks, the Doom Desire; are connected. And this connection is to the stars, and thus Jirachi's molecular structure must be prone to regenerative effects upon exposure.

Until such specimen, if ever, are to be captured and studied, the mysteries surrounding this race of pokemon is sure to puzzle and fascinate children & adults the world over with its cute playfulness and intriguing mysteries.


End file.
